


surrender the night

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [11]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, awstens sad, geoffs "straight"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: "you surrender your heart/i surrender every dream. Every weapon you've got/every secret that I keep. You can fight this all you want/but tonight belongs to me"
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 4





	surrender the night

GEOFF'S POV

I felt a steady weight around my waist as I started to drift awake. I looked around my surroundings, realizing this wasn't my room, that I was completely naked, and that the arm around me definitely belonged to Awsten. I could just tell, even without looking, because of how familiar his body was. We'd shared a bed more times than I could count, but this time felt completely different.

I couldn't remember coming to his room. I couldn't remember what we'd said or done. I couldn't remember anything, except that I'd definitely had sex with someone, and the odds were pointed to it being the naked boy whose legs were tangled with mine under the covers.

"Aws?" I murmured, untangling our legs and turning over.

He groaned and opened one eye, instantly smiling at me. "Hi," he beamed and leaned towards me. His mouth pressed to mine firmly, and I spent a second noting a bloom of heat from the pit of my stomach before I sat up abruptly.

"What are you doing?" I stared at him, blushing. My lips tingled, and I pressed them together to try to make them stop.

He frowned. "How drunk were you last night?"

"I don't remember," I admitted.

"Fuck," he groaned, throwing an arm over his face, rolling onto his back. I flushed and looked away quickly, feeling my stomach flip nervously.

"What happened? Between us?" I asked, my throat dry. My pulse pounded in my ears as I waited for a response, although I was scared I already knew the answer.

Awsten dropped his arm and looked over at me torturedly. "You've gotta be joking."

I grimaced. "Sorry." And I was. I didn't know exactly what I'd done last night, but I knew that I was hurting him now.

"Nothing? You can remember anything at all?"

I shook my head "I definitely had sex. I'm assuming it was with you."

"Yeah, it was with me," Awsten said coldly. I immediately felt bad for phrasing it quite that way. He got up and retrieved his underwear from the floor, pulling them on. He had bruises, low on his hips, up the insides of his thighs, and on the side of his neck. Bruises I guess I had made. My head spun, and the image of him marked up was forever burned inside my head.

"God we-, you honestly don't remember?" He was looking at me like he wished he could touch me, probably like he wished it were still last night. Part of me wanted him to just kiss me again, for him to be braver than I was because then, maybe, this would end how I wanted it to. Most of me was too scared, certainly too scared to ask him to kiss me. Probably too scared to even kiss him back if he tried.

"I don't even remember coming here. Based on my headache right now, I was fucking plastered." I knew I wasn't being that sensitive to the situation, but I was frustrated at not knowing what had happened, or what would happen, or even what I wanted.

"You don't remember saying anything to me?"

"What did I say?" He blushed violently and walked into the bathroom, coming back with two Tylenol and a bottle of water, setting them on the bedside table next to me. I felt a pang at the gesture, guilt at knowing everything he was saying and doing would never mean to me what it meant to him, and I could never fix that. He lingered there for a moment, looking down at the water and tablets, like he wanted to say something. "What did I say?" I asked again, softer this time.

"I can't." he shook his head. "It's not important, you were drunk."

It looked really fucking important based on his expression, but I let it drop, unsure if I even truly wanted to know. "What do we do now?"

He looked up at me, his eyes were glossy and I could feel that he was remembering every moment from last night. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I took the medicine he'd brought me, feeling heat pool in my stomach as my imagination supplied vivid images. "What do you want to do, Geoff?" he asked finally.

"Aws, I'm-I'm straight," I murmured, watching his face fall even further. "Last night, I was drunk, but I'm just not...I'm straight." I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't sure what I meant by it because if last night wasn't proof enough that that wasn't quite true, then what was? Maybe I just meant that I was confused, but my mind was still fuzzy, and I felt extremely vulnerable under the gaze of someone who had images of sex with me that I didn't have of them.

He didn't say anything. He stood up again and started getting dressed. He didn't look at me the whole time, just pulled on his clothing and left. I sat in his bed, still completely naked, still hungover, until I realized he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and when he did, he didn't want me here.

So I left, feeling guilt and shame burn low in my stomach, entirely different than the heat I'd felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x


End file.
